In many cases where multiple clients are issuing requests to a server or set of servers, those servers may become overloaded and response times may be negatively impacted. This problem can be compounded when users operating the client devices become frustrated with response times and begin submitting multiple requests seeking the same or similar result.
For example, in the context of an online game where users interact with a game through a client device such as a smartphone or tablet and wherein command requests generated as a result of gameplay are transmitted to a centralized server, server overload can cause undesirable delays in connection with gameplay. This is especially true in the case where a great many players are playing the game simultaneously from a great many client devices.
In some cases, players may become frustrated with the delay in response as reflected in the operation of the game, and as a result, they may repeatedly take the same action hoping to achieve the desired result as quickly as possible. For example, a player seeking to add a building element when constructing a building may repeatedly click on the element or move the element from one place to another multiple times hoping that the desired action will quickly be reflected in the game. Rather than speeding operation, these repeated requests to the server must all be processed and typically results in an overall slowing of game response time across all simultaneous players.
In addition to the above disadvantages, when the client device is a battery powered mobile device such as a mobile phone, tablet, etc., the RF energy required to transmit multiple commands which are duplicative is an unnecessary drain on battery power.